When large numbers of stackable articles must be transported in large quantities to another location, especially when the article is small, the article may be packaged in a container to protect the article during shipping of the container. Alternately, to reduce the amount of handling required and/or to reduce the amount of shipping material consumed, the articles may be arranged in a tight grouping, or array, of articles. Each array of articles can form a layer of articles that can be stacked on a pallet having a footprint which can be accommodated by freight hauling compartments, e.g., for truck, rail, sea or air vessels.
Palletizing articles is becoming increasingly automated in manufacturing facilities, wherein articles are moved via a conveyor, which articles are manipulated by dedicated machinery onto pallets.
It would be beneficial to develop and use a system for loading/unloading article array heads.